


Unnerving

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Allura struggles to adjust to their new guest





	Unnerving

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

It really wasn’t a comfortable situation for anyone involved.

Allura even had a notion that it was uncomfortable for Prince Lotor himself.

It had been a shock when she’d seen him. He hadn’t looked at all how she had expected him to look. She’d been expecting him to be, well, older for a start. Or at the very least not young.

In fact, his appearance had been so off putting that the princess had, at first, been convinced that he wasn’t real. Not tangibly not real, but rather a substitute.

Surely this had to be some kind of trick. Some ploy by the empire to get a spy in their midst. Poorly planned as such a thing seemed.

However when she’d asked the blades about it, they’d actually confirmed his identity.

Prince Lotor, son of Zarkon and some unknown person, was indeed now on their ship, after showing up from god knows where to save the paladins and the coalition from Haggar only to propose some type of alliance immediately after, and sitting in some guarded room twiddling his thumbs.

Allura wasn’t sure how she felt about this.

It was… disturbing. 

She hadn’t been exaggerating when she’d said that to Keith upon first hearing about Lotor. The idea of Zarkon, the man who had enslaved the universe, destroyed Altea, and murdered her father, having children and solidifying his legacy had been a terrifying thought. At the time she had thought it meant that their main enemy had an as of yet unseen ally whom he relied on.

Yet this was exactly what their information had not bore out.

The blades had confirmed the Prince’s identity, but they’d confirmed… other details as well.

For starters, no one seemed to know where he’d come from. Zarkon himself had been the one to confirm his identity as his son some years ago, but there was a curious lack of any kind of records that would typically confirm his existence. No birth date, time, or even place. Nothing.

Not that it really mattered since, not long after his existence being revealed to the rest of the empire, Prince Lotor had been sent into exile. Banished to the sparse and dangerous regions of the galaxy where even the empire dared not travel. No reason had been given for such a severe punishment. There had been rumors of insurgence and insubordination but Kolivan had made it explicitly clear that the emperor himself had never named any specific reason for the punishment.

And no one had enough of a sufficient lack of self preservation to push the issue.

Haggar summoning him had come as a surprise to everyone, including the blades. It was like the whole of the empire had forgotten that they’d ever even had a prince. Most of them even assumed that he’d died in exile.

Even the declaration of Lotor as public enemy number one was apparently REAL.

All information, data, communications, everything had confirmed that Zarkon had truly ordered the entire empire to kill his own son on sight.

Allura wasn’t sure how to handle this information.

This was the man who had hunted her and the others on a gas planet. The one who had stolen the cross dimensional meteorite right out from under their noses. The very same person whose followers they’d fought in that galran base.

None of it seemed to make any sense.

There were also… other concerns that nagged at the princess’s mind.

The Prince’s appearance had disturbed her. It had disturbed her in a way that she hadn’t managed to admit to anyone, not even Coran.

It wasn’t just that he was young, admittedly handsome, and even well spoken. It was… other things. Small features like his facial structure, his general height and build, the eyes... 

It was all disturbingly familiar and nostalgic in a gut wrenching way.

She’d wanted to get a good look at him in person. Just one clear view and then she’d be done. Any lingering doubts she might have would be alleviated.

However as she crept closer to the room they were keeping the prince Allura picked up the faintest hint of voices. Leaning around the corner, she saw Keith standing there. HIs face and voice were hard as he stared down Lotor through the open door.

The princess couldn’t pick up the words, but leaned out further in order to get a better look at the galra prince’s face.

She shouldn’t have been shocked. Afterall, he looked the same in real life as he did on a screen. But actually seeing him with his own eyes… it… settled a few things.

Keith’s voice rose but was kept at just a low enough whisper she couldn't make out the words. Knowing him, he’d likely jumped the gun and had attempted to interrogate Lotor about his intentions. The clear irritation evident in his tone told her that the prince, while cooperating, wasn’t giving him what he wanted.

Allura watched Keith intently.

His features were guarded and on edge, but not threatening. Though she got the feeling he was struggling not to lose his mind.

After a few moments their talk ended. The door closed and locked and Keith turned to leave.

Right down the hall where Allura was hiding.

Suddenly panicked and embarrassed at the prospect of being caught eavesdropping, Allura looked around desperately for a hiding spot. Finding none she decided it’d be best to try looking  _ natural _ .

Keith stopped as he rounded the corner and stared at the sight of Allura leaving against a nearby wall as unnaturally as a character in an 80’s sitcom.

Darn. She hadn’t thought of an excuse.

“Oh I was just… walking around.”

“Walking around?”

“Yes. Walking around.”

“In an uninhabited part of the castle?”

“Yes.”

“The uninhabited part of the castle that has… you know who, in it?”

“Y-yes?”

Silence passed between them. As well as a very familiar feeling of deja vu.

“If you wanted to talk to him don’t bother.” Keith huffed. “He’s not much of a conversationalist.”

Allura bit the bottom of her lip.

“Is… Is he? Are you sure it was not just your approach?”

Keith shot her a look, before dropping it when seeing her sincere experssion.

“It… might be.” he admitted before huffing. “God, this whole situation is just so… so…”

The princess offered him a term, “Unnerving?”

“Yes.” Keith admitted. “I don’t know how to feel about all of this. It’s just… It seems to convenient y’know? Suddenly coming out of nowhere with a convenient excuse.”

“But his story checks out.”

“I know. I know it does. I just…. Dammit I just want to know what his deal is.”

Allura shuffled her feet awkwardly. It may have been her recent revelation clouding her judgement, but she felt the need to say something.

“Well… he did save our lives.”

Keith stiffened suddenly before turning away.

“Yeah. Yeah he did.”

“And we can’t… we can’t just push him out.”

“No. You’re right. That’s not… That’s not our way.”

“We’ll get through this… I’m sure.” Allura’s words were meant for her own comfort rather than Keith’s. “We just… have to persevere. And stay on our toes.”

She raised her head to see Keith starting at her. Concern written all over.

“Are you okay? You seem off.”

“I’m-I’m fine really.” Her voice shook. “I’ve just been thinking about certain things. And confirming certain things.”

Keith didn’t reply. Instead he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“If you ever want to talk about it you know you can come to me. O-Or any of us. Right?”

“Yes.” She smiled. “Thank you.”

With that they parted.


End file.
